


didn't know i was lost

by IntrovertedOwl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ASOIAF characters in the wizarding world, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts AU, more characters and relations to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedOwl/pseuds/IntrovertedOwl
Summary: Eleven year old Arya Stark begins her first year at Hogwarts.





	didn't know i was lost

Arya pushed her way through the crowded train, looking for a seat. With three older siblings she shouldn’t have been feeling so awkward and out-of-place, but she was. Both Jon and Robb would have to be in the prefects’ carriage. And even otherwise, she wasn’t sure how comfortable she’d be around a bunch of fifth years she didn’t know.

 

That left Sansa, and both she and Sansa would rather spend the train around alone than with each other. Of course, she had _offered_ to stay with her, or have her join her friends, but Arya had declined quickly, and Sansa was very obviously relieved. She was joined very soon by Jeyne Poole who dragged Sansa away squealing about some fresh gossip – although not before looking over Arya once with an extremely judgmental expression.

 

And that, Arya thought, is why she’d prayed every day since getting her letter that she wouldn’t end up in Slytherin, with Sansa and her friends. She and her sister barely tolerated each other at home, and their parents’ glowering looks could keep them from being rude or mean to each other, most of the time, but she didn’t think she could handle year after year of being in the same House as Sansa _and_ Jeyne.

 

She’d much prefer being in Gryffindor, with Jon. Hufflepuff would be cool too, that was her Dad’s House, as well as Robb’s. She supposed Ravenclaw wouldn’t be bad, but she couldn’t imagine why she’d be sorted into that House.

 

She’d finally reached a compartment with just two people in it – and they looked about her age.

 

Going in, she asked if the seat was taken, and then introduced herself.

 

“Hi, I’m Arya Stark.”

 

“Mycah,” the plump kid grunted.

 

“Shireen Baratheon.”

 

Arya blinked at the girl with the dark hair and hideous scar across her face – she was trying not to stare – and said, “Baratheon? You’re related to the Minister of Magic?”

 

She grimaced. “He’s my uncle,” she said, sounding like she’d explained this quite a few times. “I’ve only met him, like, once or twice, though.”

 

Arya, thinking of the man in question who was one of her father’s old friends and was more often than not drunk, spoke without thinking, “You’re not missing much.” And then she blinked and slapped her mouth shut, cheeks flaming, “I – I’m sorry, I didn’t – uh -”

 

But Shireen was laughing, and very soon, Arya was too.

 

“Who are you guys talking about?”

 

Arya realized they had, quite rudely, been ignoring the boy sitting with them, and judging by his question, was also a muggle-born.  So she launched into an explanation with Shireen adding in too.

 

Around lunch hour, when the three of them were gorging on the trolley lady’s snacks, Jon came in with a black-haired, blue-eyed, Sansa-would-totally-swoon-over-him boy.

 

“Hey, you good?” he said, ruffling her hair and picking up one of her chocolate frogs. “I’m starving.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Shireen and Mycah, my brother Jon.”

 

“This is Gendry,” he said, “and I’m her cousin.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Gendry looked like he regretted coming over with Jon.

 

“Careful,” he smirked, “I’m a prefect, I could knock points off you now.”

 

She stuck her tongue out at him, “What if we’re in the same House?”

“Nah, you’ll be in Slytherin, with your sister.”

 

“I will NOT!” She smacked his shoulder, and he laughed.

 

***

 

“What house do you think you’ll be in?” Shireen asked after they’d gone.

 

Arya shrugged. “No idea. My parents were in Hufflepuff, and so is my brother Robb, but Sansa is in Slytherin, and Jon’s in Gryffindor. Guess I could go any way. What about you?”

 

“I don’t know… My dad’s in Ravenclaw, and I’d like to be too, but…”

 

“Okay, so this is…”

 

“Right,” Shireen said to Mycah, “Hogwarts has four houses – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, and you’re sorted into one of them at the beginning of your first year. They’ve all got some qualities they look for, like Ravenclaw prefers brains, Hufflepuff values loyalty, Gryffindor is bravery, and Slytherin is for ambition, I think.”

 

“Okay, and if we’ve got none of those...”

 

Shireen giggled. “Oh don’t worry, you’ll be sorted into one of them.”

 

Arya thought it was a perfectly valid question, though. She’d downplayed her fears at home and she did so here too, although she thought maybe Jon and her father both suspected her nervousness.

 

They continued to chat on about the different people they knew and which houses they were in. The more they talked, the more Arya felt that Shireen might actually get into Ravenclaw. She’d read a lot, beforehand, and she knew so much more than Arya did, she felt really nervous. But then she looked at Mycah, and realized he was even _more_ so, everything was so much newer to him.

 

At least, she thought, she’d made two friends from her year.

 

Sometime later, Robb came in to check in on her too, and told her they’d probably reach soon. Trying unsuccessfully to calm her nerves, Arya changed into her school uniform and soon enough, the train stopped.

 

They had arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I am VERY excited about this :D I've wanted to do a Hogwarts AU for a *long* time. Warning: shippy-stuff will barely be there, this is more of a gen-fic, although I might be adding some JxB later on, lol.


End file.
